


Учат в школе

by Tanka_Moreva



Series: За красной линией [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Fix-It, Kara and Lee and Anders, Pre-Series
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: — Я знаю кто ты, — Ли вежливо улыбнулся, стараясь выглядеть безобидно и доброжелательно. — Ты основной конкурент за главный трофей школы.
Relationships: Lee "Apollo" Adama/Kara "Starbuck" Thrace
Series: За красной линией [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136018
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

— Я Кара Трейс, — произнесла блондинка.

Она стояла перед ним в обычной майке и шортах, слишком близко, не вплотную, но его личное пространство явно нарушала. И смотрела... с вызовом? с надеждой? будто чего-то ждала от него.

— Я знаю кто ты, — Ли вежливо улыбнулся, стараясь выглядеть безобидно и доброжелательно. — Ты основной конкурент за главный трофей школы.

Кара Трейс — та самая аномалия из Дельф, которая перевелась к ним в конце первой недели обучения. С рекордным числом баллов за тренировочные полеты, таким рекордным, что правильнее было бы сказать, что она единственный претендент на трофей в этом году. Остальным осталось только бороться за почетное второе место. В том числе и ему.

— А я знаю кто ты, — усмехнулась она в ответ. — Ты Ли Адама.

Ли поморщился. Сейчас она скажет про его знаменитого отца, командира звездного крейсера, и закончит либо яблоками, падающими недалеко от яблонь, либо непотизмом. Он привык получать такие реплики еще в академии.

— Лучший на курсе… — Кара широко улыбнулась. — Был лучшим на курсе до меня. Ни одного замечания в личном деле. Ты не человек, Ли Адама, а аномалия. Я бы даже задалась вопросом, не сайлон ли ты.

— Может потрогать меня, я явно не тостер.

Кара на самом деле сжала его предплечье.

— Нет, ты не тостер. Ты просто весь свой гнев, злость и обиду задвинул поглубже внутрь, утрамбовал и придавил гирей. Сколько весит экипировка морпехов? Восемьдесят кило, да? Они ее носят на учениях и в операциях. А ты в ней живешь. Каждый день. Даже спать ложишься в ней. Пока на горизонте ясно, у тебя есть ресурсы. Но что будет, если подует легкий ветер? Например, если в летной школе появится второй чемпион? Ведь на Олимпе нет места для двоих.

Она говорила без злобы, спокойно, но каждое слово сдавливало так, что Ли забыл как дышать.

Пока Кара не прищурилась и не подмигнула ему. Отлегло тут же. Она просто говорит всякую дичь, а он ищет подтексты и принимает на свой счет. Да все же проще простого: ему просто бросили вызов.

Хорошо, перчатка брошена. Это даже приятно, что его принимают за соперника. Определенно бодрит, и кто не любит хороший бой?

Губы Ли сами собой растянулись в улыбке, теперь уже настоящей, а не вежливой.

— Значит, ты уже уверена, что будешь самой лучшей?

Она шагнула к нему, и он теперь смог ощутить ее дыхание на своей коже.

— Поправка, истребитель. Я не буду лучшей, я уже лучшая. Я за красной линией.

Ли не прекратил счастливо улыбаться. Базовый курс полета в академии флота он прошел успешно, один из тысячи. Таких как он набралось в летную школу всего двадцать человек. И вот уже среди этих избранных по результатам первой недели он тоже оказался лучшим — до ее перевода.

Кара щелкнула языком.

— Дай вспомнить твой уровень... зеленый или светло-зеленый. Неплохо для начала, но до меня тебе летать и летать, и не одну жизнь.

Только сегодня полковник Генри У. Такер зачитал им первые оценки и для воодушевления произнес мотивационную речь.

— Забудьте о своих прошлых достижениях. Плевать как вы окончили академию. Плевать как сдали базовый полет, плевать, как хорошо знаете теорию. Не можете применить знания на практике? Зря тратите время. Без запинки отличаете четвертый вайпер от третьего? Знаете, как его починить? Школой не промахнулись, случайно?

Группа нервно засмеялась, а полковник вывел на экран цветовой спектр.

— Фиолетовый, синий, зеленый, желтый, оранжевый, красный. Смотрите внимательно, цветовой уровень станет вашей идентификацией. Пилоту многое сойдет с рук, и всем будет плевать на звание, если у него красный уровень. Ни папа с мамой, ни боги, ни хорошие оценки не помогут попасть в кабину вайпера, если у пилота всего лишь фиолетовый уровень.

Использование цветового спектра для оценки качеств пилота — старая флотская традиция. Отец рассказывал байку, что так пошутил легендарный адмирал Бридж, решив написать свой многотомник для военного колледжа. Как бы то ни было, любой ребенок знает, что голубой цвет лучше синего, а тот в свою очередь лучше фиолетового; зеленый лучше голубого, о желтом мечтают все, а красный дарует вечную славу. Это как номер табельного пистолета для слушателя военной академии: разбуди ночью любого первокурсника, он оттарабанит без запинки.

Слайд переключился, и на экране возник список из двадцати имен, подсвеченных тем цветом, который они заработали в симуляторах.

За час тренировочного полета автоматика оценивала каждое действие пилота, его выбор маневра, исполнение, быстроту реакции. За маневр могли не начислить баллы, если пилот допустил хоть один промах, а если грубо ошибся, то и вовсе вычесть штрафные. Заработать четыреста баллов и попасть в фиолетовый спектр невероятно трудно, но для летной школы это проходные баллы, и никак иначе. Синий спектр — уже значительный прогресс, с поощрением в личном деле. Выпускнику школы нужно получить светло-зеленый уровень, если он захочет потом стать истребителем, базироваться на звездном крейсере и летать на вайперах. Не каждый опытный пилот в действующем крыле, с многими часами налета на настоящих вайперах, достигает желтого уровня. Оранжевым обладают ветераны сайлонской войны, у его отца был когда-то светло-оранжевый уровень. До красного же доходят редкие единицы, настоящие асы — скорее боги, чем простые смертные.

Ли Адама единственный из группы получил светло-зеленый цвет.

Полковник щелкнул пультом, добавляя алое имя, прямо перед Ли, в верх списка: Кара Трейс набрала шестьсот двадцать пять баллов.

— Наша новая звезда, — произнес полковник. — Феномен? Скрытый талант? Знание секретных ходов? Слепая удача? Или хорошие инстинкты? Симулятор в Дельфах, где лейтенант Трейс влетела в красную полосу уже неделю как разобран, но пока ничего не нашли: ни сбоя, ни ошибки. Лейтенант Трейс летала не по учебнику, значит ли это, что его надо пересмотреть? Нужно ли нарушать правила, чтобы улететь далеко за красную линию, за все возможные оценки? Получиться ли у нее повторить этот результат? А превзойти его? Сможете ли вы улучшить свои показатели? Тем ли вы занимаетесь, на своем ли месте? Думаю, за эти пятнадцать недель мы вместе ответим на эти вопросы.

Полковник выдержал паузу, рассматривая список.

— Каждые полгода я начинаю этот курс в надежде научить таких как вы летать, и учусь сам. Каждый раз узнаю новое. И каждый раз убеждаюсь: статистика не врет.

Он прошелся взад-вперед по кафедре и повернулся к ним.

— Трое из вас уйдут в гражданские полеты, — глядя по очереди каждому в глаза, отчеканил он. — Одного спишут после несчастного случая. Больше половины попадет в рапторы, и только остальным посчастливиться получить крылья.

Полковник ткнул в свой нагрудный значок — золотые крылья, приколотые к форменному мундиру. Только крохотные золотые крылья и нашивка на правом плече отличали пилота вайпера от пилота раптора.

— Посмотрите друг на друга, вы все соперники, и у вас мало времени, всего пятнадцать недель.

Ли тогда посмотрел на Кару Трейс. Соревноваться с аномалией? Серьезно? Какой прок сравнивать свои баллы с чужими? Ему хватало своих достижений: он уже набрал пятьсот пятьдесят два балла и получил светло-зеленый статус, а значит попадет и в вайперы, и это в самом начале тренировок. Конечно, лучше быть первым, но став вторым, он не почувствовал досады, ведь если побеждает достойный — это правильно и справедливо. Да и потом, сможет ли он когда-нибудь достичь красной линии? Вряд ли. Вот чуть улучшить результат ему по силам. И ради этого он готов учиться у полковника, у этой аномалии, Кары Трейс, да хоть у кого, и не тратить время на глупые соревнования. Ведь они тут за этим, так? Учиться и перенимать чужой опыт, а не бодаться за главный трофей.

Главным трофеем являлась уже лет сорок лет старая пивная кружка Макгуайра, знаменитого героя сайлонской войны — аса, сбившего сорок рейдеров, и выпускника этой школы. В нее наливали пинту амброзии и заставляли чемпиона под дружное улюлюканье выдуть ее залпом, а потом, когда он ее опустошал и приходил в себя, пьяно мыча и ничего не соображая, фотографировали и вешали на доску достижений. Сомнительное удовольствие.

Как и само состязание.

Вообще, столкнуть их лбами, чтобы мотивировать сильных, а слабых сломить, выглядело настолько неэтично, что хотелось назло полковнику все делать наперекор.

Но Кара Трейс вызывала в нем явно нецивилизованные и неэтичные мысли.

— Пытаешься посчитать, сколько тебе не хватает до моего рекорда? — Кара по-своему объяснила его молчание. — Или надеешься, что на ваших симуляторах я окажусь позади?

— Я не против проверить, — Ли и в самом деле было интересно. — Через час симуляторы освободятся. Проведем серию тестов: воздушный бой, разведку, штурмовую атаку и прикрытие друг друга, и посмотрим кто от кого отстает. И сколько лет ему нужно нагонять другого

— Ты вызываешь меня на состязание? Не боишься окончательно упасть в пропасть на полпути к Олимпу?

— Если у тебя есть крылья, то ты не боишься падений.

Кара все еще не отводила взгляда, и Ли расхотелось ее дразнить. Могли его слова читаться, как бахвальство?

— Уступить достойному не стыдно, — попытался объяснить он. — Если ты на самом деле достигла красной линии, то находишься в очень коротком списке асов, проиграть которым мало бы кто посчитал зазорным. Да и потом, как научиться ходить, не падая?

Кара цокнула языком, и пробормотала что-то странное, похожее на «как будто могло быть иначе».

— Нет, — выдала она в конце-концов, помотав головой. — Скучно. На кой мне летать с тобой, если ты не боишься проиграть? И более того, собираешься проиграть?

— А зачем тебе мой страх? Для развлечения? Или тебе нужна фора?

— Страх, Лиланд Джозеф Адама, ведущая сила, — Кара указательным пальцем ткнула его в грудь. — Если конечно ты не даешь ему взять верх. Если ты будешь бояться, то сможешь прыгнуть выше головы, сможешь летать круче этих старых пердунов из короткого списка асов, потому что твой полет станет таким же естественным и простым, как дыхание. Это как триады. Ты не не научишься толком играть в карты, если не начнешь ставить на кон реальные деньги. Ты должен ощутить настоящий риск, настоящую потерю.

Частично она была права, но...

— Если этот метод работает у тебя, то не факт, что сработает у другого. И уже тем более, не подойдет мне. Мне не страшно в симуляторах и никогда не будет страшно. Я ни на секунду не забываю, что это не настоящий боевой вылет, не настоящий вайпер, а цели на радарах не настоящие рейдеры. И я всегда буду это помнить.

Кара пожевала свою губу.

— Как насчет пари? Если ты окажешься лучше меня сегодня, то я пойду с тобой на свидание. Если нет, то ты саботируешь правила и устав любым способом. Но этот саботаж должен быть стоящим, караться гауптвахтой при неудачном стечении обстоятельств, и веселым в процессе.

Ли почувствовал как у него вытягивается лицо.

— Попадаться не обязательно, — поспешно добавила Кара, — но ты обязан серьезно рискнуть своей репутацией.

Она так говорила, потому что знала, что победит. Он же оказывался в проигрыше при любом раскладе.

— Ты всерьез веришь, что кто-то купится на такие условия?

— О! Ты не считаешь свидание со мной призом?

Голос у нее звучал иронично, но глаза — по глазам кто его знал, что у нее за желание: рассмеяться или зарядить ему кулаком по лицу. Очень странная реакция.

— Я не совмещаю учебу и удовольствия, поэтому… не то, чтобы ты не была в не в моем вкусе, просто я…

Чем дальше Ли говорил, тем больше хотел сам себе врезать или заклеить рот. Улыбка Кары перешла в волчью усмешку.

— Хорошо, не свидание. Мы пойдем на не-свидание, куда скажешь, и будем на не-свидании делать что скажешь, хоть читать устав. А если я выиграю, то мы пойдем нарушать правила и устав вместе, потому что я тебе не доверяю, в смысле не доверю нарушать устав, и если попадемся, то отведут на губу нас тоже вместе, чтобы ты не думал, будто я хочу тебя подставить и поглумиться за твой счет. Хотя конечно, хочу, кто бы спорил. Соглашайся, в любом случае будет весело.

Ли не думал, что будет весело после симуляторов. С другой стороны, летать, держа в уме, что ему грозит гауптвахта и дисциплинарная запись в личном, вызывало легкую тревогу. Кто знает, вдруг этот способо сработает.

Поэтому он кивнул.


	2. Chapter 2

Дежурный, не глядя на них, протянул журнал, и Кара заполнила графы за обоих, занимая свободные симуляторы. Никаких электронных пропусков, проверок, кодов разблокировки не предполагалось, у пилотов всегда было чуть больше свободы от утомительных бюрократических процедур, чем у остальных во флоте. Но не от всех, разумеется: на территорию школы, через пропускной пункт, могли попасть только свои, и тут правила четко и неукоснительно соблюдались. Выйти с территории школы тоже было затруднительно без увольнительной. Вышка и поле космодрома охранялись, уже не так строго, как вход и выход, а вот все остальное было свободно для посещения, разве что симуляторы стоили денег, поэтому путь к ним преграждала имитация поста: стойка с дежурным лейтенантом, за что-то наказанным этой работой, который корпел над грудой бумаг, заполняя табели, или изучал конспекты, а не зорко следил, кто у него расписывается в журнале. 

По сути журнал нужен был только самим пилотам, как доказательство, что такой-то пилот действительно летал в такой-то день. К концу выпуска у каждого должно было быть не менее двухсот часов налета, поэтому выписка из журнала имени, номера симулятора, даты и времени, вместе с распечаткой результатов тренировки, подшивались в табель пилота. Да, все велось на бумаге, по старой привычке и паранойе военных, усиленной войной с сайлонами — те слишком легко взламывали сети и электронные архивы. 

Подготовка к вылету симулятора мало чем отличалось от предполетной подготовки на настоящем вайпере: нужно было надеть летный костюм, который спасал пилота в вакууме, если пришлось бы покинуть кабину. Потом приложить стальной воротник и завинтить шлем, неуклюже сесть в кабину. Проверить предполетный лист, запустить автоматику, получить разрешение на взлет.

На каждое действие был свой протокол, и здесь все свободы пилотов заканчивались. Ничего не было хуже нарушить любой протокол без веской причины, за это снижали баллы, наказывали, отчисляли.

Отец говорил, что все протоколы, все правила написаны кровью. И игнорировать их не разумно, даже если они кажутся избыточными. Вайпер развивает крейсерскую скорость, превышающее гражданские суда в три-четыре раза, секунд за десять. Чертовски быстрая птичка, которая может стать твоим гробом, если ты о чем-то забудешь или что-то пропустишь. Поэтому действовали протоколы, отработка рутины до автоматизма, строгий контроль за исполнением — и никак иначе.

— Взлет разрешен, — произнес автоматический голос, разумеется запись живого человека, и Ли откинулся на спинку кресла, ожидая имитацию катапульты на звездном крейсере. 

Вайперы в космосе из звездных крейсеров выстреливаются катапультой с хорошей начальной скоростью, и ускорение всегда прижимает пилотов к спинке, а потом приходит частичная невесомость и перегрузки. Цели меняются, так же как меняются верх и низ, и многие ломаются здесь: не выдерживает вестибулярный аппарат, от перегрузок скачет давление, идет кровь, у некоторых отслаивается сетчатка глаза.

Кара летела на полкорпуса впереди, и держать дистанцию с ней оказалось непросто. Ли не мог предсказать ее дальнейшее действие, и взмок уже от простого полета по прямой. А когда к ним подошли рейдеры, стало совсем невыносимо.

**.::..::..::.**

— Протокол перехвата помнишь? — спросила Кара.

Ли закатил глаза. Как перед собой он увидел книгу и действия пилота: дистанция, установка связи, если не получается, визуальный контакт, световой сигнал. Три предупреждения, запрос вышки на применение силы.

— Только не цитируй, — она завела машину и, Ли не успел пристегнуться, как лихо стартовала. — Вот тебе новый протокол нарушения устава. 

— Протокол? Он точно необходим?

— Тебе несомненного. Ты ведь и дышишь по протоколу, я уверена. Итак, мы с тобой в нашей парадной форме едем в любимый паб командира Митчелла, смотрим первый тайм пирамид, пьем амброзию, знакомимся с приятными людьми. Ты можешь дать себя соблазнить, сыграть в бильярд или подраться, мне все равно, но ты не должен тихо сидеть в углу. Ясно?

На КПП даже не потребовался пропуск, двери автоматически распахнулись еще до того как они подъехали.

— У меня только один вопрос. Командир Митчелл разрешил тебе взять его машину?

Кара ухмыльнулась.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? Сэр, разрешите взять машину, чтобы уйти в самоволку, явиться в летной форме школы в паб и предаться увеселению?

— Я почему-то так и подумал. Тебе не достаточно самоволки и запрета находится в форме в пабе. Тебе надо выйти через главный вход. 

— Ну что ж поделать, если ты иначе не понимаешь этого самого страха. Я даю тебе стимул в следующий раз гораздо серьезнее отнестись к проигрышу и на самом деле попытаться обойти меня в симуляторе. Поэтому сейчас, лейтенант, вам сказано нарушать устав. Выполняйте.

Кара повернула голову и уставилась на него. Ее глаза глумливо расширились, и она явно не собиралась сдерживать веселье.

— Или ты себе не так это представлял? Думал, обойтись подпольной партией в триады с бутылкой пива?

— Смотри на дорогу.

— Пока не признаешься, будем ехать вслепую.

— О боги, я признаюсь. Только, пожалуйста, смотри вперед.

Кара фыркнула, но отвернулась.

— Все же ты вполне живой человек, а не тостер. Раз волнуешься, что попадем в аварию. Даже обидно. Мог бы довериться настоящему асу. В конце концов я набрала на сто очков больше.

Да, их результаты впечатляли: пятьсот шестьдесят два у него, чистый желтый рейтинг, и шестьсот семьдесят у нее, больше, чем в Дельфах на двадцать баллов. 

— В конце ты разбила свой вайпер. И вынуждена была ждать эвакуационный раптор.

За это у нее вычли добрые пятьдесят баллов. Если бы она вернулась сама на базу, то подошла бы к границе, которую никто никогда не думал пересечь. У нее и впрямь был потенциал выйти за красную линию. Выйти из всех рамок.

— Я разбила вайпер в симуляторе, Ли.

— О чем и речь. В жизни, если попадаешь в такое происшествие, то второго раза уже не будет. Поэтому, давай обойдемся без высшего пилотажа. Просто и тихо доедем до паба, я сыграю в бильярд, выпью стакан чего скажешь, и даже поболею за пиратов. Идет?

А потом они вернутся, пари забудется, и все вернется на круги своя.

— На первый раз, идет. Я добавлю в наш протокол самоволки трюки на машине. В следующий раз, я тебя прокачу как следует.

— Следующий раз? — Ли почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар. — Не будет следующего раза.

— Будет, будет. Надо вытащить тебя из благопристойного желтого цвета, хотя бы в оранжевый. Но вообще, Ли, вообще, по секрету, твоя категория — красный, а иногда, и то, что за его пределами.

Ли недоверчиво рассмеялся.

— Дай мне насладиться своим желтым рейтингом. Это уже достижение.

Он даже не был уверен, что сможет повторить подобный результат, когда она говорила о невозможном.

— А мы именно и едем наслаждаться твоим новым рейтингом. Кстати, поболеть за пиратов не получится, они не играют. Сегодня рубятся пантеры, и я болею за них. Если ты фанат пиратов, извини.

— Нет, не фанат. Фанат у нас Зак, это мой брат. Он смотрит все их матчи, и меня просвещает.

— Я почему-то так и думала, — пробормотала Кара.

Она открыла стекло и дальше они слушали только свист ветра и гулкий шум прибоя. Ли позволил себе расслабиться: откинулся на спинку и прикрыл глаза. 

В симуляторе они попали в окружение к шести рейдерам. Спирали и виражи помогли им обойти противника, а потом он старался не отставать и прикрывать неистовую Кару, и иногда ему даже удавалось уничтожить ее преследователей. Все было как по учебнику высшего пилотажа, который не так давно они разбирали: корректные действия ведущего и ведомого, где каждый играл свою роль. В конце только почему-то Кара ненадолго замедлилась, зачем-то проверяя его, и ее подбил последний рейдер. Ли удачно подошел к нему в слепую зону и очень чисто уничтожил.

**.::..::..::.**

Матч уже начался, пока они искали место для парковки: обычный выходной день в Оазисе — курортном городке-пригороде столицы.

— Я угощаю, — безапелляционно отрезала Кара. — А ты пока найди нам столик.

Свободный столик нашелся быстрее места на парковке, и на Ли, вернее на его форму, не так уж и глазели — повезло. Может быть даже им сойдет с рук эта авантюра.

Кара вернулась достаточно шустро с огромной бутылкой и двумя стаканами. Мягко говоря, он не рассчитывал напиться до беспамяти, и, видимо, лицо красноречиво дало ей понять, что он не одобряет такого количества горячительного, потому что Кара возмутилась:

— Что?! Ты думал я возьму два фужерчика? Кто так отмечает повышение рейтинга?

Кара бросила все на стол, стаканы и бутылки лязгнули.

— Тем более, что ты занял столик, с которого не видно ни одного телевизора. Ладно, все равно этот матч будет неинтересным. Давай лучше пить. Так как с тобой я явно лучше летаю, то компания приветствуется. — Кара отсалютовала ему стаканом. — За наше мастерство. Пусть растет и дальше.

Этих слов, конечно, Ли никак не ожидал. Он вообще давно ни от кого не ждал похвалы. С тех самых пор, как отец предпочел оставаться на службе, в космосе, а не возвращать на Каприку в отпуск. Да и раньше, отец никогда не хвалил хорошие результаты, воспринимал как должное. Ты должен быть лучшим. Если ты не лучший, тогда жди выговор. А мать терпеть не могла флот, и совершенно не хотела, чтобы сыновья повторяли судьбу отца.

Ли давно стал самодостаточным. Но, оказалось, поощрение нужно и самодостаточным.

Он отхлебнул амброзии, и закашлял. К такой крепости нужна особая привычка.

— Позор, новобранец. Никакой тренировки. Давай, еще один глоток. Поверь, будет лучше.

Ли послушно хлебнул еще. Какой там лучше. Как это можно пить добровольно?

— Давай еще!

— Разве мы спешим? Кроме того, кому-то нужно оставаться трезвым, чтобы вернуть нас на базу.

Если он просидит со своим полным стаканом весь вечером, изредка делая осторожные глотки или даже притворяясь, то Кара от него отстанет.

Он вообще не понимал, зачем нужно было себя одурманивать. Что в этом хорошего? 

— Ты слишком зажат. Амброзия позволит тебе расслабиться.

Ли недоверчиво уставился на нее. Позволит расслабиться? Алкоголь? Она это серьезно? Токсин, который усиливает депрессию? Спасибо, не надо. Он насмотрелся как расслаблялась его мать.

— Эх, всему приходится тебя учить.

Кара скользнула на лавку рядом с ним. Залпом опрокинула в себя полстакана, но не проглотила, а притянула его за шею, и прижалась своими губами к его.

Ли одеревенел, и никак не помогал ей углубить поцелуй, разжать его губы и буквально поделиться с ним доброй половиной. Чтобы не подавиться, ему пришлось проглотить амброзию, не считаясь с желаниями, — тем более выплевывать было бы грубо. 

Ему хватило и малого: алкоголь достаточно быстро ударил по мозгам, и Ли невольно поплыл. С первого глотка его оглушило от разных ощущений: ее теплых губ и языка, сладкого как мед поцелуя, и горьковатой, неприятной амброзии. Он мог бы так просидеть всю ночь, придерживая ее плечи и не отрываясь от губ. Но у Кары были свои планы, также внезапно она отодвинулась и довольно облизала губы. Глаза у нее при этом стали совсем шальными, и Ли разорвало от предвкушения и страха: что она еще запланировала в их самоволке.

— И каким же макаром две птички залетели к нам в паб? — раздался незнакомый мужской голос.

Ли медленно повернул голову, фокусируясь на постороннем.

Гражданский. В джинсах и рубашке с закатанными рукавами. Высокий, молодой, симпатичный парень. С темными короткими волосами, которые слегка завивались. У него был приятный низкий голос, и он вообще вел себя спокойно. Нормальная улыбка, доброжелательная, любопытная. Прямой взгляд. Такой так просто не полезет в драку, ни кулаками, ни языком.

— Мы не птички, мы гадюки, — нашел, что ответить Ли.

В ответ на это парень, совершенно не спрашивая разрешения, сел к ним на лавку, практически впритык к Ли.

— А я Сэм, — представился он.

Кара так резко выдохнула, будто увидела своего бывшего. Она чуть наклонилась вперед, чтобы разглядеть Сэма, и Ли откинулся к стене, чтобы дать ей обзор.

— Сэм Андрес, — произнесла Кара как будто это имело какое-то значение. 

Так как Ли не реагировал, Кара пихнула его в бок. Он покачал головой. Имя ни о чем ему не говорило.

Кара раздраженно цокнула языком.

— Ну же, Ли. Сэм — капитан каприканских пиратов.

А. Ну да, нарваться на спортивную звезду, которая подсядет за ваш столик — не ординарное событие, даже в столице в шикарном ресторане, из тех, что расположены вдоль линии Золотого залива.

— Удивительная осведомленность, — широко улыбнулся Сэм. — Меня только утвердили. Даже журналисты об этом еще не знают.

— Как будто это секрет и никто этого не ждал. Я Кара Трейс. А это Ли Адама.

— Кара Трейс, — Сэм улыбнулся ей. — Ты фанат пиратов?

Ли не мог не вмешаться. Ему совсем не нравилось, что Кара забыла о нем.

— Вряд ли, — произнес он. — Она любит пантер. Я бы сказал, она фанат пирамид вообще.

— Верно. Кроме того, я играла сама. Дошла до высшей лиги. 

Это было что-то новенькое. Ли внимательно прислушался, стараясь не обращать внимания на громкие крики разгоряченных болельщиков. 

— Но выбрала флот? — спросил Сэм.

— Не-а. Я изначально была в военной академии, в Дельфах. Попала в команду, и собственно меня и взяли в академию из-за спортивных результатов. Вербовщики уже притащили мне контракт, и я собиралась его подписать. Но в последней игре меня неудачно толкнули, я повредила колено, и двери в высшую лигу навсегда закрылись.

Ее глаза заволокло печалью, и Ли поддел ее плечом.

— Зато открылись двери в пилоты вайперов. Я не знаю, как бы у тебя сложилось в высшей лиге, но у тебя явно все складывается с полетами.

— И насколько она хороша? — Сэм смотрел на них с большим интересом.

Кара гордо выпрямилась.

— У меня красный рейтинг. А он сегодня достиг желтого.

— И какой лучше?

— Красный, конечно. Но Ли меня еще догонит. У него просто раньше не было стимула. Понимаешь, он слишком правильный. Его нужно чуть испортить, чтобы он начал летать свободно. Поэтому я его развращаю.

— Не против тоже поучаствовать… 

Сэм Андерс поднял руку и ему мгновенно принесли пустой стакан. Ли с удовольствием налил ему из бутылки Кары: чем меньше останется им, тем лучше.

Сэм отпил немного и обыденно произнес, как будто предлагал выкурить по сигаре:

— Мы могли бы перейти в более приватную обстановку. Правильных мальчиков и девочек развращать лучше без свидетелей.

— Сэм Андерс, ты пытаешься меня снять? — восторженно взревела Кара, перекрикивая весь гам, и на них стали оборачиваться.

Потому что она на самом деле взревела.

— Я скорее пытаюсь снять твоего друга. Но если вы вместе, то я не против обоих.

Ли, решивший, что пора сделать еще один маленький глоток, поперхнулся. А Кара снова засмеялась.

В отличие от них Сэм сохранял полное спокойствие.

Ли давно перестал кашлять, а Кара еще смеялась. Сэм обеспокоенно взглянул на Ли.

— С ней все в порядке?

— М-м, думаю, да. Просто твоя шутка чуть зацепила обшивочку. Но для чересчур самоуверенных людей, говорят, это полезно. 

— А я не шутил, Ли. Если ты не можешь без нее, я не против.

— Боги! — У Кары выступили слезы на глазах, и смех уже грозил перейти в икоту, — Это так просто. Если бы я только подозревала. Что дело не в ревности. Нет. Ах-ах.

Она громко икнула. И как за спасительный якорь, схватилась за стакан.

— Думаю, нам пора возвращаться на базу. — Ли смотрел, как Кара вливает в свое горло полный стакан. Она явно была невменяемой. 

Сэм достал бумажник, вытащил из кармашка крошечную ручку и визитку. Размашисто на обороте написал номер сотового и расписался.

— Если передумаешь. — Сэм вложил в карман Ли свою визитку.

Ли замялся. Как сказать, что его в первую очередь интересует окончание школы, а в долгосрочной перспективе — женитьба на какой-нибудь блондинке. Что он если и фантазировал о ком-то, то именно о нежной блондинке, а не о Каре Трейс, которая пила хуже грузчика, была грубой и громкой. И уж точно не о модной спортивной звезде, которой просто стало скучно одним вечером. Ни вежливых, ни ироничных слов не нашлось, поэтому он ограничился деревянной улыбкой.

Интересно что бы сказал Зак? Что Ли выпал случай так близко познакомиться с его кумиром и он получил не только автограф, но и номер телефона.

Сэм вполне понимающе улыбнулся, допил амброзию, и перед тем как уйти, подмигнул ему.

Приступ смеха теперь напал на Ли — он явно заразился от Кары.

К счастью, Кара посчитала, что больше им подвигов совершать не нужно, и они могут спокойно вернуться на базу. Правда, прихватив бутылку, и попивая ее во время вождения. Но Ли это уже нисколько не волновало.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда Билла Адаму два года назад перевели с новейшего звездного крейсера «Валькирия» на старую «Галактику» и дали карт-бланш, он не обманывался. «Галактика» в последние годы стала притчей во языках: плохая дисциплина, низкая мотивация, некомпетентность экипажа. Вечные ошибки, на которых никто не учился, вечный бардак, и полная безответственность командного состава — если и существовал во флоте ад, то он был на «Галактике». На той самой «Галактике», где Билл начинал служить, где он воевал с сайлонами. Пайкону не требовался опыт Билла, чтобы превратить экипаж неудачников в образцовую команду, хотя именно этим объяснили перевод: вы самый опытный, вы сможете, мы верим и так далее. Пайкон просто сослал Билла в забытье. Его наказали за провальную операцию разведки, последнюю операции, когда он командовал «Валькирией», и без скандала отправили тихо дожидаться пенсии.

Но тихо у Билла не получилось. Он решил сделать из «Галактики» витрину флота. Так как рассчитывать, что он привлечет лучших в свой экипаж, было нельзя (кто кроме Сола Тая захотел бы сразу поставить крест на своей службе?), требовался иной подход. Билл решил работать с теми, кто у него есть. Приятнее тех, на ком Пайкон поставил крест, превратить в лучших, чем просто взять лучших изначально. Почему бы не попытаться втереть этим штатским крысам его результаты? Снижение ошибок, повышение дисциплины, отличное прохождение квалификационных тестов. Показать этим тыловым крысам, что люди при правильном подходе могут показать свои лучшие качества и приложить максимум усилий.

Конечно, за два года «Галактика» не стала лучшей. Но он смог вырастить у себя нескольких лидеров, получивших превосходный офер. Он смог вернуть «Галактику» в регулярные учения. Навигация, машинное отделение, мостик — все постепенно начинало работать слаженно, как должное.

— И теперь «Галактику» считают местом повышения квалификации, — хмыкнул Билл своему старому командиру, Сайласу Нэшу. Сайлас во время войны с сайлонами командовал «Галактикой», когда Билла, не успевшего закончить академию, призвали пилотом раптора.

— Если ты не хочешь заземления, Хаскер, если не хочешь становиться штабной крысой, то какие у тебя еще варианты? Политиков ты презираешь. Разведку в грош не ставишь. На гражданке жить не смог. И что же тебе остается? Только учить молодую поросль. 

Комитет обороны заставил Билла спуститься с крейсера на Каприку, чтобы признать заслуги и одновременно всучить ему зеленых юнцов: палубных, морпехов, механиков, пилотов — всех тех, кто был на грани вылета из академии. Кого Пайкон хотел уволить в запас. Комитет, проводя аудит академи, возмутился. Как же так, этих людей не только четыре года бесплатно обучали в академии, но и платили небольшое пособие, а теперь флот не получит возмещение расходов? Комитету очень хотелось как-то вернуть эти затраты. Билл Адама показал, что он может работать с таким контингентом, значит нужно послать их к нему, и уж если «Галактика» не исправит их, то только тогда комитет согласен их списать в запас. Воодушевляющее поощрение для Билла и «Галактики», браво политикам. Из-за того, что кто-то из министерства обороны грызся с руководством флота, Билл получил новый геморрой.

— Нужно было мне ничего не менять. Сидеть тихо мирно на заднице до пенсии, и тогда никто бы мне не всучил неликвид. Никакой головной боли, отчетов перед этими политиками, которые дали тебе заданий, а ты должен быть им еще и благодарен.

После заседания комитета Билл по привычке завернул в кабинет Сайласа Нэша, контр-адмирала, курирующего мат. обеспечение полигонов Каприки. И как обычно их разговор потек в обычное русло.

Но в этот раз Сайлос не стал поддерживать Билла.

— А я рад, что ты потихоньку возвращаешь «Галактике» уважение. Наш крейсер последний остался из тех самых...

Тех кораблей, кто встал живым щитом между сайлонами и колониями Кобола. Между тостерами и людьми.

Сайлас Нэш достал фляжку, открутил крышку и разлил амброзию в крохотные стопки.

— Давай помянем всех, кто не дожил, кто был бы рад, как и я, что ты вернулся домой, на «Галактику». И навел там порядок.

Теплая амброзия пошла легко, как и воспоминания о былом. Когда-то раньше болело, но сейчас Билл Адама мог вспоминать войну и сослуживцев с доброй ностальгией.

— Я тут недавно был на полигоне Оазиса. Там где твой старший учится. Ты не заезжал к нему?

— Нет, и не собираюсь.

— Но ты горд за него?

Билл недоуменно посмотрел на Сайласа.

— Ты что, вообще с ним не общаешься?

Корректнее сказать, что Ли перестал общаться с ним, когда они с Кэролэнн развелись. А ведь Билл старался. Звонил, когда мог или изредка выбирался к ним, но Ли закрылся и бойкотировал все его попытки. К счастью, Зак был другим, и у них сложились хорошие отношения. Но Ли... он давно с ним не разговаривал. За все эти годы он чаще общался с Кэролэнн, чем со своим старшим. Даже о поступлении Ли в академию Биллу написал адмирал Нагала, курирующий приемную комиссию.

— Значит, ты не в курсе, что твой-то за семь недель достиг оранжевого уровня. Вундеркинд. И весь в отца. Начинал-то со светло-зеленого рейтинга.

— Оранжевый? Симуляторы точно исправны?

— Симуляторы в Оазисе проверяют постоянно. Потому что туда попала наша новая знаменитость из Дельф, лейтенант Трейс.

— Что-то такое я слышал. Вроде плохо с дисциплиной, хорошо с полетами.

— А ты слышал, что она выбрала твоего старшего ведомым, и летает только с ним в паре?

— Ну тогда его баллы можно объяснить, более менее.

— Так же как и выговоры в его ранее девственном досье.

— Выговоры?

— И даже одну гауптвахту.

— Она явно плохо влияет на него.

— Старина Митчелл, командир этого детского сада, напротив, рад ее влиянию. Твой старший был фаворитом до прихода Трейс, а вместе они отлично сработались. Более того, все остальные тянутся за ними, и впервые в этой группе не будет отчисленных, а пилотами вайпера станет добрая половина. Поэтому все инструкторы и командиры закрывают глаза на их выходки и явно неуставные отношение.

— Что-о? Я немедленно попрошу адмирала Нагалу перевести Ли...

— Нет, не попросишь. Мы тут все следим за этим выпуском. Никто тебе не даст разрушить такой замечательный эксперимент. Лично я всегда считал, что излишняя муштра вредит многим пилотам. Да и выпускать пар никому не повредит.

— Ты совсем размяк, Сайлас. В свое время ты не допускал никаких отклонений от устава.

— Разве? Ты думаешь ты был таким хитрым и так здорово шифровался, что я не знал о твоем романе с Джейси Макгэвин?

Билл ощутил себя снова двадцатилетним дураком, которого по делу поставили на место. Шестьдесят пять лет, а как был тем зеленым юнцом, так им и остался.

Прекрасная Джейси, которая не смогла смириться со своими травмами. Ему, вероятно, следовало остаться с ней. Тогда бы не было этого неудачного брака с Кэролэнн, они не испортили бы друг другу жизнь.

Но тогда не было бы Ли. Не было бы и Зака. Кто его знает, правильно он поступил или нет.

— Я никогда не имел ничего против служебных романов, если они не мешали делу, — продолжил Сайлас. — Да и вообще я подозрительно отношусь к тем людям, которые никогда не влюблялись. Молодой симпатичный парень проводит целые дни с приятной и талантливой девушкой. Влюбленность — весьма естественна и нормальна, Хаскер. Отпусти то, что не можешь контролировать. Еще восемь недель, они сдадут экзамен, их распределят на разные крейсеры. Время и расстояние убивают влюбленность. Считай, это нужным этапом взросления, вроде как переболеть в детстве, чем там дети болеют, чтобы получить иммунитет.

— Посмотрим. Говоришь, оранжевый рейтинг? А сколько он набрал баллов?

— Пятьсот восемьдесят пять.

— Нижняя граница оранжевого.

— Напомни-ка мне, когда ты сам такой границы достиг? Сколько тебе потребовалось времени.

— Я помню, что оранжевый уровень у меня был в конце войны.

— Именно. Поэтому не принижай парня. Полагаю, это требует еще одной порции амброзии. Давай, Билл, за наше прошлое и наше будущее. За детей и их первые шаги. Они лучше нас, так пусть будут еще лучше.

**.::..::..::.**

— Уберите все со столов, лекции сегодня не будет. Будет одно практическое задание, а потом разбор полетов.

Полковник Такер поставил на свой стол коробку.

— Мне нужен доброволец. Как вы считаете, кто из вас самый лучший?

Ли повернулся к Каре. О чем разговор? Они учатся в летной школе. Это значит, что лучший пилот автоматически становится лучшим вообще.

Но мнения разделились.

— Лейтенант Адама. Лейтенант Трейс. Адама. Трейс. Адама. Адама.

Кара поддела своим колено его.

— Я! — дурашливым голосом завопил лейтенант Нэйвен, и все рассмеялись.

Но полковник выписал все три имени на доску.

— Какие у нас критерии для выбора лучшего?

— Летное мастерство, — сказал Ли.

Полковник написал на доске «летное мастерство».

— Дисциплина.

Полковник спорить не стал, внес и дисциплину на доску.

Вскоре туда попали: ум, воспитание, доброта, хладнокровие, смелость.

— Красота, — последней высказалась Кара.

— Итак, а теперь проголосуем за наших кандидатов, учитывая все эти критерии. Лейтенант Адама. Кто за него, поднимает руки.

Все кроме полковника и Ли подняли руки.

— Девятнадцать голосов. Дальше. Лейтенант Трейс.

Ли поднял руку первым. За ним последовало еще несколько человек, но больше половины группы улыбнулась и покачала головой.

За лейтенанта Нэйвена не проголосовал никто, даже сам Нэйвен.

— У нас есть победитель. Ему сейчас достанется сложная задача. Лейтенант Адама, подойдите сюда, пожалуйста.

Ли замялся, но подошел к полковнику, как следует козырнул и вытянулся по стойке смирно.

— Вольно, лейтенант. Забудьте о моем ранге. Перед вами десять шариков, для игры в пинг-понг. В нашей аудитории двадцать один человек, включая меня. Представьте, что мы все на крейсере, он поврежден, помощь не успеет, у вас есть несколько рапторов с гражданскими, и в них осталось всего десять мест. Кого вы спасете? У вас есть шарики. Ваше задание, взвесить, кому следует жить. А ваша задача, — полковник обратился к аудитории, — всеми правдами и неправдами убедить лейтенанта Адаму, что вам надо спастись. Это серьезное задание, которое даст всем в этой аудитории, определенные бонусы. На все про всё у нас пятнадцать минут. Время пошло.

Полковник демонстративно снял часы с руки и установил таймер.

Ли мгновенно был окружен толпой. Он хотел первый шарик из коробки отдать Каре, но это было неправильно, так? Он не мог проявлять фаворитизм в таком вопросе. Сперва требовалось спасти тех, кто сам бы не спасся.

Пока он думал один шарик из коробки забрали.

Два шарика ушли тем, кому потребовалась бы помощь.

Один самому настойчивому. Другой самой застенчивой девушке, второй девушке в их группе. Постепенно шарики заканчивались, и когда остался последний, и Ли замер, не знаю, кому его отдать: Каре или полковнику, Кара покачала головой, полковник тоже, и шарик ушел Нэйвену.

— Итак, что у нас получилось. Кто может объяснить результаты? Лейтенант Нэйвен, может быть вы?

— Спасся тот, кто больше всего пытался спастись: самые настойчивые. Также спаслись самые слабые из группы, видимо, лейтенант Адама почувствовал, что тем нужны дополнительные баллы, раз в симуляторах не получается.

Группа дружно хмыкнула.

— Спаслись даже некрасивые. Я, например. Остались… — Нэйвен огляделся. — Остались самые сильные, самые успешные...

Он был удивлен.

— Я бы даже добавил, что красивые, умные, способные и успешные остались умирать, — добавил полковник.

Все снова засмеялись.

— Вдумайтесь в это упражнение как следует. Ты умный, добрый, сильный, красивый, поэтому ты умрешь.

Аудитория оглушенно замолчала. Кара отпрянула, будто ее чем-то ударило, и Ли чуть не задохнулся от ужаса в ее глазах. Он знал это выражение, насмотрелся на знакомых отца. Такая реакция выдавала посттравматическое расстройство.

— Садитесь. Я объясню в чем смысл упражнения. Флот на вас потратил огромную сумму денег. Вы лучшие из лучших. Ваша потеря будет стоит дорого. Потеря лейтенанта Кары Трейс значимее потери лейтенанта Нэйвена. А потеря лейтенанта Адамы, значимее, чем потеря лейтенанта Трейс. Если кто-то из вас дорастет до командира авиагруппы, не повторяйте ошибку лейтенанта Адамы.

— Но это этически неправильно, — крикнули с места. — Мы должны защищать слабых.

— Если вы хотите заниматься этикой, боюсь, вы ошиблись с учебным заведением.

— Но, сэр…

— Кто-нибудь из вас летал на планетарных кораблях?

— Да…

— Помните правило: надеваете маску сначала на себя, потом на ребенка? Принцип ясен? Вы должны сперва позаботиться о себе, а когда у вас будет нужный ресурс, спасти другого. Все, кто остались живы сегодня, в ваше дело будет добавлен пункт об устойчивости под давлением и умением выживать. Свободны.

Никто не спешил выходить, всем было неловко, никто не смотрел никому в глаза. Лишь Кара, забыв о своей сумке, выскочила из лекционной аудитории. Ли взял и ее, и свои вещи, и поспешил следом. Кара нашлась на улице, на травяном газоне у корпуса.

— Все в порядке? — неловко спросил у нее Ли.

— Садись. Я не обижена, что ты меня не спас. Я знаю, что ты хотел. И я сама отказалась. Просто… — у нее сдавило голос, — я большая эгоистка. Я бы первый шар отдала тебе. И мне было бы плевать на мнения других.

Она сморгнула слезу, вытерла и невесело рассмеялась.

— Это так удивительно, я привыкла считать себя не самым годным человеком для командования, но… возможно в этом вопросе, вопросе ценных ресурсов, я чуть лучше тебя.

Ли с облегчением вздохнул.

— Кара, я могу тебе привести не одну ситуацию, где ты лучше меня. И я совсем не гожусь в командиры. У меня нет ничего, что требуется для продвижения.

— Ты будешь отличным КАГом, Ли. И самым молодым коммандером. И, кто его знает, может самым молодым адмиралом. Тебе только надо научиться не пытаться покончить с собой в каждой миссии. Конечно, у тебя бывают провалы в настроении, но, боги, я никогда не думала, что у тебя есть склонность к суициду. А она есть, не отрицай.

— Ничего подобного, Кара. Я вообще не собираюсь оставаться во флоте. Четыре года, которые я проучился в академии, я отслужу, а потом на гражданку. Открою паб.

— За четыре года может многое измениться. Станешь, например, капитаном, зам КАГа на «Атлантии», и увольняться в запас будет неловко сперва, а потом, кто его знает, начнется вторая война с сайлонами.

— Я? попаду на флагман? И за четыре года дойду до капитана? Кара Трейс, тебе сегодня не стоит играть в триады. Достоверный блеф не выйдет.

— И потом, я никогда этого не понимала. Почему ты через четыре года собираешься уйти? Разве ты на гражданке сможешь летать? Я же знаю, что ты тут только потому, что не можешь не летать. И это просто симуляторы. Когда ты попадешь в кабину, ты не сможешь оторваться…

— Кара, открыть паб — ну это слэнг. Я даже не верю, что учу тебя слэнгу. Открыть паб означает уйти в испытатели. Полигон находится около Каприки-сити, а дома пилотам-испытателям дают на побережье в районе где раньше были пабы. Открыть паб — въехать в свой дом в том районе.

Кара медленно но верно приходила в себя.

— Да, мне бы понравилось жить в таком месте.

— Если меня примут, я замолвлю за тебя словечко. Честное слово.


	4. Chapter 4

Каждую неделю Ли прибавлял пять баллов, но все еще находился в оранжевом спектре. Кара к десятой недели заработала семьсот баллов, и дальше ушла в плато. Что бы она ни делала, какие бы авантюры не придумывала во время учений, Ли стабильно прибавлял, а она набирала огромное число баллов и огромное число штрафных очков, и в итоге оставалась при своем.

— Думаю, теперь ты должен помочь мне, — за две недели до главного экзаменационного полета, сказала она.

К ним в учебную школу на экзамен должны были прийти лучшие пилоты флота: несколько лучших асов Атлантии, несколько ветеранов войны, два адмирала.

— Подумаешь, адмиралы, — пожал плечами полковник Такер, после того, как ошеломил группу этим объявлением. — Знал я одного из них, когда он был простым капитаном. Некоторые из вас уже летает лучше.

И он посмотрел на Ли и Кару.

Никогда раньше на летный экзамен не приходила такая делегация. Никогда раньше на экзамене выпускники школы не должны были воевать в симуляторе с реальными людьми, а не программным обеспечением.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я побыл сайлоном на нашей тренировке?

Теоретически можно было выбрать за кого летать, но практически все выбирали вайперы, а не рейдеры.

Кара внимательно окинула его взглядом.

— Хорошая идея. Надо будет как-нибудь попробовать. Но что если нам поменяться местами в следующий раз? Тебе побыть ведущим, а мне ведомым?

— Мне? Ведущим? Но я же объективно летаю хуже тебя. И соблюдаю все правила. Ты же еще вчера мне выговаривала, что я летаю прямо по учебникам и уставу, ни малейшей импровизации и поэзии. Что мне надо ломать правила, и жить полетом, чтобы это ни значило.

— И как ты начнешь импровизировать, если постоянно повторяешь то, что делаю я? У нас отличная синхронизация, не спорю, ты читаешь мои мысли, не всегда, конечно, но умеешь компенсировать…

— Когда это я не угадал твои мысли?

— Эм… вчера?

Ли нахмурился. Вчера они отлетали идеально. Вроде бы идеально. И Кара даже не особо разнесла его после.

— Когда играли в триады. И после...

Ли почувствовал, как нагреваются уши. 

— Ага, все же ты меня понял правильно.

Трудно было как-то неправильно понять, когда к тебе явно подкатывают.

— Мне интересно, вот я, как человек, а не как партнер по полетам, для тебя менее ценный, чем устав? Неужели ради меня ты не рискнешь нарушением правил?

Вопрос ошпарил. Тем более что все пятнадцать недель летной школы он не только боролся в симуляторах, но и в противоречивых желаниях к ней.

— Нет. Конечно, нет. У нас сложилось что-то настоящее. Дружба. Ты хорошо понимаешь меня. Я в какой-то степени понимаю тебя. Конечно, я нахожу тебя привлекательной. Ты, видимо, считаешь меня симпатичным. Не удивительно, что у нас обоих играют гормоны. Вопрос, стоит ли поддаваться им, рискуя нашей дружбой?

— А почему ты думаешь, что мы обязательно испортим дружбу? Почему ты не думаешь, что это может вырасти в любовь, в настоящее партнерство, как в небе, так и на земле.

— А если не вырастет?

— А кто мне говорил при первой встречи, что без падений и ошибок не бывает взлетов?

Кара подошла вплотную к нему, так что ее грудь упиралась в его.

— Раньше у меня был друг. Он также был моим командиром. Он действовал строго по правилам, и бесил меня. А еще больше бесил, когда он нарушал правила, и делал это лучше меня. Он так хорошо их знал, что чувствовал, когда стоит рискнуть. Но в личном…. в личном он очень долго колебался, и когда он решился, девушка выбрала другого. Она просто устала ждать. В итоге это разрушило обоих. Так что на мой взгляд, лучше сожалеть о сделанном, чем о несделанном.

Слушать о ком-то другом, было неприятно, особенно когда Ли сравнивали с ним.

— Ты любишь его? — Кара кивнула. — Тогда почему не попровать еще раз?

— Нет никакого второго раза, если нет больше того человека, Ли.

— Мне очень жаль…

— Нет! — Кара обхватила ладонями его затылок, приближая к себе. — Иногда ты напоминаешь о нем, и бесишь меня этим чрезвычайно. Иногда ты это ты. Тихая гавань, заземление, якорь. Свежий летний бриз, легкость, вера, что все будет хорошо. Ты похож на него, Ли. Но и отличаешься. Не меняйся. Не становись как он.

— Но иногда тебе не хватает именно его?

— На него можно было положиться во время кризиса. Он не терял головы и умел принимать правильные решения, хладнокровно принимать, даже порой в ущерб себе. Когда я в тупике, то задаю вопрос, а как бы в этой ситуации поступил бы он. Да, мне не хватает его. Но ты можешь не ревновать. Теперь мне также будет не хватать тебя. Человек вообще может любить разных людей. Я могу помнить о прошлом и наслаждаться настоящим. И я никогда не предам его, и никогда не предам тебя. 

Кара прислонила свой лоб ко лбу Ли. Он не знал куда деть руки, потому что Кара была в отчаянии, и пользоваться этим, обнимать ее, якобы утешая, было низко.

— Я больше не хочу страдать, Ли. Мои прошлые отношения были токсичными, возможно из-за меня, а возможно мы оба были неполноценны и не готовы к нормальным отношениям. У каждого был свой багаж проблем, от которых мы уходили в работу с головой, упивались нагрузкой, игнорируя все остальное, а когда проскальзывало что-то большее, мы допускали это, потому что нам нужно было ощущать вину. Нам нужно было наказывать себя, словно мы не могли позволить себе счастья. Виток за витком, мы разрушали себя и окружающих. Пока от нас ничего не осталось. А потом мне повезло, я словно заново родилась. А он — нет. 

Ее глаза блестели от непролитых слез. 

— Я не хочу повторять все свои прошлые ошибки. Я хочу нормальных отношений, без шага вперед, двух назад. Без антифаз, без...

Она говорила и говорила, лихорадочно пытаясь что-то разглядеть в нем. Ли, и так до этого не был железным, тут не выдержал. Он наклонился и прикоснулся своими губами к ее, разом прерывая поток слов.

Кара задохнулась, но тут же неистово ответила, и Ли в общем, как и в симуляторах, отдал ей инициативу, осторожно обвивая руками ее талию. Но она оттолкнула его, потом снова затянула в поцелуй. Не сразу он понял, что они медленно движутся в сторону жилых корпусов.

Когда они ввалили в его комнату, не обращая внимания, заметил ли кто-нибудь их, Ли уже мало что соображал..

Последняя связная мысль была о Каре: если она таким образом сбросит пар и уличшит результат, то какой результат будет у него, а потом критический наблюдатель в Ли полностью вышел из строя.

**.::..::..::.**

Когда вайпер Кары вспыхнул ослепительной вспышкой, Ли вспомнил урок полковника Такера и коробку с шариками. Ты умный, добрый, сильный, красивый, поэтому ты умрешь.

Кара никак не могла быть на том уроке, они учились в разных школах, но почему-то он явно видел, как она мотает головой, и он отдает шар другому.

Конечно, статически это когда-нибудь должно было произойти. Кара всегда выбирала трудные миссии, и Ли всегда ей предлагал их. То что она возвращалась с них каждый раз — чудо, но не сейчас. После такого взрыва никто не выживает, даже сайлоны.

Эта была самая самоубийственная миссия, с минимальными шансами на успех, но они взвесили все доводы за и против, и решение пришло само. Лучше погибнуть, пытаясь спасти всех людей с Новой Каприки, чем постепенно угасать в бескрайней Вселенной. 

Три базовых корабля сайлонов блокировали планету, и Кара с группой вайперов и рапторов пытались взорвать их, но рейдеры и базовые корабли, не оставили им шансов. 

Рейдеры оторвались и преследовали остатки эскадрилий, и «Пегас» остался один на один против базовых кораблей. 

Залп батарей уничтожил на одном корабле межзвездные двигатели, а на втором частично задело мостик. Впрочем, «Пегас» был в худшем положении, один за другим выходили из строя отсеки: рано или поздно сайлоны попадут в запасы тилиума, и «Пегас» взорвется как сверхновая.

Ищи преимущество в проигрыше — еще один тактический урок летной школы. Если «Пегас» окажется рядом с базовыми кораблями, то можно получить две сверхновые, а если повезет, то и все.

Удивительно, как сайлоны с их фактическим бессмертием так и не научились простому трюку: идти на таран. 

Ли нажал кнопку немедленной эвакуации, развернул крейсер, подставляя правый бок, так как левая палуба еще была цела, и экипаж мог успеть покинуть крейсер с нее. Потом запустил обратный отсчет.

Интересно, насколько далеко находится воскрешающий корабль сайлонов? Рапторы глушат связь, но насколько это эффективно? Через какое время сайлоны пошлют помощь? Успеют ли люди покинуть Новую Каприку?

Ли не мог ответить ни на один вопрос. Но он мог сделать что-то полезное. Отдать коробку с шариками гражданским, и взять три базовых корабля на себя. И не потому что он умный, добрый, сильный, красивый, а потому что только он может вырвать шанс для человечества.

Конечно, сайлоны заметили, как «Пегас» дрейфует к ним. Возможно, посчитали, что крейсер пуст. Ли сделал все, чтобы усыпить их бдительность. Рапторы, спешно покидающие левую палубу, тоже помогли с нужным впечатлением. Конечно, сайлоны попытались увернуться, но близость расстояния, на которые корабли подошли друг к другу, чтобы иметь возможность своими батареями нанести ущерб противнику, сыграло против них. Гравитация притягивала крупные тела, а Ли помогал, направляя крейсер прямо по курсу к ближайшему базовому кораблю.

Оказалось очень легко соприкоснуться с ним, словно в легком поцелуе, и по инерции повести его во второй, а потом врубить двигатели на полную и склеенной фигурой ударить по оставшемуся, целому кораблю.

Тилиум начал взрываться на палубах, и Ли по приборам видел, как росла температура в отсеках, как медленно но верно вместе с жаром к нему шел огонь.

Его костюм, конечно, выдержит несколько минут, а потом… а потом будет уже все неважно.

Иногда Ли завидовал всем людям на колониях Кобола, которые погибли при бомбардировке планет. Иногда он завидовал Заку, который умер за два года до войны. Ну что же, его служба подошла к концу, как и эти два года агонии после гибели колоний. Теперь он может спокойно уволиться в запас. К матери, к Заку, к Каре.

Стены мостика поплыли, и Ли как ни старался, не смог удержать глаза открытыми.

**.::..::..::.**

Он проснулся резко, полностью дезориентированный. Было тепло, но достаточно прохладно, более того, он ощущал свежий ветер с запахом йода и соли. Море. Невозможное в космосе. Возможное в Оазисе, в летной школе, которую он посещал шесть лет назад, за четыре года до войны.

Хотя он только вчера занимался с Карой на симуляторах, готовясь к экзамену. Он лег спать, будучи учеником летной школы. И он только что протаранил три базовых корабля сайлона. И в школе он учился шесть лет назад, без Кары Трейс.

Как это все могло быть?

— Ли? — позвал его шепот Кары Трейс. — В чем дело?

Ли резко развернулся, протягивая руку, сразу же почувствовав ее плечо. Он подвинул руку выше, обнаружив на ощупь короткие волосы, тогда как еще не так давно, на «Пегасе» она могла завязать волосы в хвост. 

Подождите, Кара Трейс лежала на его койке. Очаровательно. У нее не было своей?  
Стоп, вчера вечером он не возражал против ее присутствия, как и предыдущие несколько недель.

У Ли заломило в висках, и он сжал руками голову.

У них был роман, и одновременно у них не могло быть романа, потому что… роман был у Кары с Заком, и не сейчас, а два года в будущем или четыре в прошлом.

Почему это так запутанно? Он все еще в «Пегасе»? Отравлен горящим пластиком? Игра разума или реальность? Предсмертные галлюцинации или он за одну ночь прожил шесть ужасных лет? Или... он как-то умер и проснулся в прошлом.

— Ли, — Кара дернула его назад, к себе, опрокидывая навзничь. — Возвращайся спать. Тебе нужно быть в форме на экзамене.

— Зачем?

— Как зачем? — дыхание Кары опалило его ухо, а ее ладонь слегка погладила его грудную клетку. — Ты готовился все эти недели.

— Допустим. Я пролечу еще на пять баллов лучше. Даже может быть попаду в красную линию. Что это даст? Это как-то спасет Каприку? Спасет Пайкон? Спасет Скорпию? Спасет хоть кого-нибудь? 

Кара замерла, Ли почувствовал, как ее ладонь замерла.

— Аполло? 

— Да, Старбак.

— Что ты помнишь?

— Все. — у Ли вырвался болезненный смешок. — И даже больше чем все. Последнее — операция над Новой Каприкой. И одновременно наш вчерашний полет на симуляторах. Мы взяли в этот раз рейдеры. Нас пытались замочить всей школой, но как-то у них плохо получилось. Как такое может быть? Ты же не училась со мной в этой школе. 

— Ли… — Кара приподнялась, и Ли как не старался не мог разглядеть выражения ее лица, до рассвета оставалось еще больше часа. — Я взорвалась в своем вайпере на Новой Каприке, и проснулась в академии в Дельфах. Мне предстоял вступительный экзамен в летную школу, и я не видела симулятор, я видела снова тостеров на орбите. Я разнесла их всех, и мне предложили выбор школы. И я выбрала твою. Ли, мы в прошлом. Нам повезло!

Кара звучала так, будто они выиграли лотерею. 

— Снова видеть гибель мира? Отличное наказание, кто бы нас не вернул. Есть идеи кто?

— Боги, думаю. И это не наказание, Ли. Это шанс все изменить.

— Сомневаюсь.

— Я в твоей школе, разве это не доказательство, что изменение возможно? А результаты нашего выпуска? Самый лучший выпуск за последние десять лет, все так говорят. А наш с тобой полет за рейдеров. Мы сделали симуляторы сложнее, а рейдеров умнее, Ли. Мы подготовимся к войне и не дадим тостерам ни одного гребаного шанса.

— Как? Как летное мастерство поможет пилотам, когда они будут в новых вайперах, у которых отключится электроника?

— Не знаю. Давай решать задачи по мере поступления. Главная задача на сегодня: наш выпускной экзамен. Если мы с тобой выступим очень круто, это сможет открыть многие двери, сможет дать нам влияние... 

— Если предполагать, что мы люди. А что если... что если мы с тобой умерли и снова ожили, потому что мы сайлоны?

— Мы люди, Ли. Я знаю, ты не веришь в богов, но нет другого объяснения. Гребаные тостеры не умеют путешествовать во времени. А боги умеют совершать и не такие чудеса. И если нас выбрали, так тому и быть. Ты привыкнешь. Я первую неделю тоже шарахалась от всего и не могла сфокусироваться. Меня спасли симуляторы. Тебе они тоже помогут. Ты похож на меня.

— Почему мы вернулись в разное время? Хотя... ты попала сюда на пятнадцать недель раньше. Интересно…Я пережил тебя на пятнадцать минут. Помимо симуляторов ты что-нибудь еще делала? Пробовала искать, может быть еще кто-нибудь вернулся?

— Написала с десяток шифрованных писем. Старику. Кэт. Хило. Сэму. Никто не ответил. 

— Вот как. Всем написала, а ко мне решила приехать лично.

— Мы хорошо работали вместе Ли, и потом… Аполло и Старбак всегда могли сделать невозможное. И… я все еще любила тебя.

Ли фыркнул:

— Да-да, Кара Трейс любит Ли Адаму. — Он оттолкнул ее и сел в постели, спиной к ней. — Я помню, как Кара Трейс любила Ли Адаму. Сбежала утром, чтобы выйти замуж за другого. 

Кара положила руку ему на плечо.

— Я испугалась. Я думала, что если потеряю тебя, то просто не выживу, у меня просто не будет никакого стимула продолжать.

Ли невесело рассмеялся.

— Я бы сказал, что у тебя карма. Любить мертвых парней, а не живых. От живых ты раньше убегала, а теперь, когда решила остановиться, я вернулся и убил ту версию Ли, наивную и идеалистическую, с которой ты решила остаться.

— Не пори чушь. Ты не убил Ли, с которым я подружилась и начала встречаться. Ты просто добавил к нему наше прошлое. Которое мы можем изменить.

Ли стиснул зубы.

— Мне трудно одновременно уложить в голове нашу вражду перед эвакуацией людей с Новой Каприки, и наш роман в школе. По сути это произошло со мной одновременно. Боги... только ты, Старбак, только ты могла бы достать меня и после смерти.

Как ни странно эта мысль успокоила, и Ли начало потихоньку отпускать.

Кара воспользовалась этим, развернула Ли к себе.

— У нас встреча с группой элитных пилотов с Антлантии через несколько часов. Мы будем спать или чем-то другим займемся?

Ли, наконец, смог улыбнуться по-настоящему.

Кара не видела его лица, но она наловчилась его хорошо читать по дыханию.

— Чертов придурок! — кулак Кары впечтался ему чуть ниже правой ключицы. — Я имела в виду, что мы будет разбирать твой экзистенциальный кризис, а ты сразу заподозрил меня... Но, хорошая идея... почему бы и нет.

Она толкнула его обратно, и мгновенно прижала собой.

— У тебя шок, Аполло, поэтому давай-ка клин клином выбьем.


End file.
